


BTS - Most likely to avoid kissing a one night stand (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [184]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imagines, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Preferences, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: hanks to the poster for the request. Our opinions only.You can find examples of Jin, Suga, J-Hope and Jungkook having one night stands within our fanfiction.Follow our tumblr for more works including fanart of our fanfiction at: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [184]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 7





	BTS - Most likely to avoid kissing a one night stand (Most to Least)

1\. V

We see Taehyung as someone who sees sex as quite a special and important thing to be shared between lovers, so would be less likely than some of the other members to have one night stands in the first place. If he liked someone and saw them as someone he wanted to be with, he would also want to wait to have sex with them until he knew the feeling was mutual, and would want it to be a really special moment between them. If he did have a one night stand, however, we do think he would treat it differently than if he was with someone he really cared about, and would be less likely to do anything that would cause either him or her to grow too attached such as kissing or cuddling after sex. He might, however, lose himself in the moment as he approached orgasm, and kiss her passionately, but he would be less likely to share intimate, sweet kisses in the build up or afterwards. There would be a very clear distinction in the way he would act with someone he does not see a future with, compared to someone he wants to be with.

2\. RM

While we do think Namjoon might have a one night stand on occasion, he is someone who prefers to be in relationships, and we think he would treat the sex in these cases as something more carnal, focusing more on the pleasure than in being intimate or vulnerable with the woman. We don’t think he would necessarily avoid kissing altogether; after all, we do think he enjoys very sensual and ‘sexy’ kisses to work himself up, but he might not kiss during the actual act or afterwards. In relationships, we think he is likely to wait a while before having sex with a partner; until he knows he can trust her and that she likes him in the same way. For this reason, he would be less likely to grow attached to someone who he sleeps with after only knowing them a short while. He would, however, still treat her with respect and would want the experience to be mutually pleasurable for her.

3\. J-Hope

While we don’t think Hoseok would avoid kissing a one night stand, the positions and ‘frantic’ nature of the way he often has sex would mean there would naturally be less kissing on the lips. He often would switch positions during foreplay and sex, unable to keep still long enough to share a really passionate or intimate kiss with the woman. We don’t think this is necessarily any different to how he would be with a girlfriend, and he wouldn’t in general treat her any differently (he would be eager to make her breakfast in bed the morning after and would love cuddling as they fell asleep together). However, with a girlfriend there would be more moments during the day or more deliberate ‘love making’ sessions where he could focus more on kissing her lovingly. We do, however, think that he would roam his lips all over the woman’s body during a one night stand, kissing and running his teeth gently along any part he can reach. While one night stands would not be a regular occurrence, we do think he wouldn’t hold back if he found someone attractive and the feeling was mutual. He wouldn’t think any different of the woman for sleeping with him after not knowing him long, and would be open to more dates or becoming a couple if that was also what she wanted. If not, he would appreciate it for what it was and hope they could stay friends/in touch.

4\. Suga

While he would not seek them out, we do think of all the members Yoongi would have the most one night stands. This is more because he appreciates that relationships are difficult to hold down while famous, but respects his own needs and desires, as well as those that women have, and is happy for the company. We do think Yoongi, perhaps surprisingly, gets a lot out of kissing in general and would not be against sharing a passionate or sweet kiss with someone he was having a one night stand with. He would want the experience to be just as good for her and would generally go with the flow. If it felt like she didn’t want to be kissed, he would respect that and wouldn’t especially mind going without. In general though, we do think he would find himself kissing before, during and after sex as well as kissing her goodbye, even if he did not see the relationship as going any further. He would also want to make sure they could get home okay and would not be against swapping numbers. 

5\. Jungkook

While Jungkook wouldn’t actively seek out having a one night stand, even if he was feeling lonely, we do think he is someone who find himself spontaneously having sex with someone he maybe didn’t mean to. He would also find himself getting lost in the moment and kissing passionately on most occasions, usually with the woman starting it and him going along with it, but eventually enjoying the kissing for its own sake. There may be times, however, when he is too lost in the sensation to be able to focus on kissing too much; instead throwing his head back in pleasure and scrunching his eyes closed. We don’t think he would want to necessarily stay in contact with the woman, so would be unlikely to swap numbers after and might find himself sneaking out half-way through the night or early in the morning.

6\. Jimin

Jimin is someone we think enjoys kissing and often needs it to get him worked up. He wouldn’t really treat a one night stand any different to a girlfriend and so would enjoy the sensual build up and aftercare. He would also want to swap numbers after, hoping for a second time, even if he didn’t a serious relationship would happen. We do see Jimin as someone who would enjoy one night stands when single, especially as it would take him longer than some of the other members to want to ‘settle down’ with one girl.

7\. Jin

While we don’t think Jin would often have one night stands, if he met someone he liked and the situation led to it, he would go along with and enjoy it. We don’t think he would treat her any differently to a girlfriend and would be his usual sweet, caring self with her. This would include kissing her sweetly and passionately, as well as enjoying the aftercare aspects of sex such as cuddling in bed. We do think he might feel more uncomfortable if the woman clearly did not want to kiss, because it would go against how he personally sees sex and what he enjoys from the experience.


End file.
